Banana Split
250px |strength = 4 |health = 4 |cost = 4 |set = Event |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Banana Plant |trait = None |ability = When destroyed: Make two Half-Bananas next door. |flavor text = "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in a tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it."}} Banana Split is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 4 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability makes a Half-Banana on each of the two lanes adjacent to it when it is destroyed, unless those lanes are either aquatic lanes, or occupied by a plant without the Team-Up trait. Its closest zombie counterpart is . It was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, Secret Agent, High-Voltage Currant, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. It was made available in the Weekly Event which ran from May 2, 2017 to May 9, 2017. It was made craftable in update 1.16.10. Origins It is based on the dessert in real life with the same name. Its ability is a reference to how a banana split is made: by cutting the banana in half. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Banana Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When destroyed:' Make two next door. *'Set:' Event Card description "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in a tub full of ice-cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Update 1.24.6 *Description change: Was originally "I don't want to brag, but hanging out in tub full of ice cream all day ... not a bad gig if you can get it." Strategies With Banana Split has average stats for a 4 plant, with 4 /4 . However, its ability can be useful for blocking dangerous threats next door (minus the aquatic lane). If there are two strong zombies on adjacent lanes, you can play Banana Split in front of the first strong zombie and let it get destroyed. In general, you can treat it as Barrel Roller Zombie, but with better stats and the lack of any traits. You can also use Banana Split's ability to boost Muscle Sprout, although it requires spacing. The Half-Bananas made when the Banana Split is destroyed count as playing plants, therefore playing a Banana Split and letting it be destroyed boosts Muscle Sprout three times. Captain Combustible can also use this plant to activate Astro-Shroom's ability three times in a similar fashion to Muscle Sprout, doing 3 damage to his opponent. Against While Banana Split has decent stats, it does not have the Deadly trait like Barrel Roller Zombie. Still, you need to be careful when your opponent plays this as it can block powerful attacks from up to three (one for Banana Split itself and two for the Half-Bananas next turn) of your strong zombies. Half-Banana See Half-Banana. Gallery BananaSplitIceCream.jpg|Banana Split's statistics BananaSplitCard.png|Banana Split's card BananaSplitGrayedOutcard.jpg|Banana Split's grayed out card BananaSplitCardImage.png|Banana Split's card image Banana Split Textures.png|Banana Split's textures Banana Split HD.png|HD Banana Split Screenshot (55).png|Banana Split attacking Screenshot (57).png|Banana Split destroyed/activating its ability TimeTravelPackBanana.png|Banana Split on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle BananaSplitAd.png|Banana Split on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle Banana Spilt early access.png|Early access notification for Banana Split EventRewindBundleHealthBanana.png|Banana Split on an advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle BananaSplitComplete.jpg|Banana Split on an advertisement for the Weekly Events BananaSplitComplete2.jpg|Banana Split on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle DoubleStrike Banana Split.jpg|Banana Split with the Double Strike trait ThisisyourShrunkSizedSplit.jpg|Banana Split shrunken by Shrink Ray Old BananaSplitStats.jpg|Banana Split's statistics Trivia *Before update 1.16.10, it would only play the animation of itself splitting in half if there were no open adjacent lanes. See also *Half-Banana Category:Banana cards Category:Event cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Plants Category:Birthdayz